Shiho Miyano: My Hurrem Sultan
by DilaraMiyanoDilara
Summary: Terinspirasi dari kisah cinta Hurrem dan Suleiman dalam drama sejarah turki Abad Kejayan yang pernah tayang di siaran TV One. Hi guys, this is my first fic, hopefully everybody enjoy it, i write it cause i am a fan of pairing Hurrem-Suleiman and Shinshi, according to me they have some similiar.
1. Chapter 1

Shiho Miyano: My Hurrem Sultan

Pairing : Shinichi Kudou / Conan Edogawa and Shiho Miyano / Ai Haibara

Chapter 1

Organisasi hitam telah musnah dengan bantuan kepolisian jepang, FBI, CIA, dan PSB. Conan dan ai pun kembali ke wujud asli mereka masing - masing sebagai Shinichi Kudou dan Shiho Miyano.

"Shiho, kira - kira apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Shinichi

"Hmm yang pastinya melanjutkan sekolah dan memulai hidup normal" Kata Shiho

"Kalau gitu bagaimana kalau kau sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku? SMA Teitan?" Kata Shinichi

"Hmm boleh - boleh, kalau gitu kapan aku akan mendaftar dan mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas / ujian masuk?" Kata Shiho

"Besok saja ayo kita tanya ke sekolah" Kata Shinichi.

Keesokkan harinya Shinichi dan shiho pun datang ke sekolah mereka pun mengikuti ujian yaitu ujian kenaikan kelas khusus untuk shinichi dan ujian masuk sekolah khusus untuk shiho, mereka pun selesai mengerjakan soal ujian tersebut dan 5 jam kemudian kepala sekolah mengumumkan hasilnya pada shinichi dan shiho bahwa mereka berdua dinyatakan naik ke kelas 3 SMA Teitan.

"Shinichi Kudou dan Shiho Miyano, kalian berdua dinyatakan naik ke kelas 3 dan kelas kalian adalah kelas 3B" Kata kepala sekolah

"Syukurlah" Kata Shinichi dan Shiho serempak

"Baiklah kalian dikelas yang sama yaitu kelas 3B. Shinichi tolong antar shiho ke kelas" Kata Kepala Sekolah.

Sesampainya di kelas 3B, teman - teman sekelas Shinichi begitu kaget melihat Shinichi yang telah kembali begitupun Ran dan Sonoko.

"Hai Shinichi darimana sajakah kau? Akhirnya kau kembali juga" Kata Ran

"Itu benar, Shinichi. Kau tahu Ran sangat merindukanmu." Kata Sonoko

"Iya, iya aku tahu, maafkan aku ya teman - teman semuanya karena aku menghilang tiba - tiba, terutama padamu Ran aku benar - benar minta maaf" Kata Shinichi.

"Iya tidak apa - apa, Shinichi" Kata Ran.

"Oh ya perkenalkan ini adalah Shiho Miyano, kenalanku di Amerika Serikat selama aku menangani suatu kasus disana" Kata Shinichi.

"Wah dia cantik sekali sepertinya dia campuran jepang dan eropa" Kata Nishio (salah seorang siswa di kelas 3B SMA Teitan)

"Arigatou" Kata Shiho sembari tersenyum.

"Wah ternyata dia pandai juga berbahasa jepang" Kata Nishio.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Ryoko sensei wali kelas 3B, lalu memperkenalkan Shiho dan mempersilahkan Shiho duduk di bangku pojok disamping Shinichi. Lalu pelajaran pun dimulai, di sepanjang pelajaran entah kenapa Shiho seperti memikirkan Shinichi begitupun sebaliknya. Setiap memikirkan tentang Shinichi, Shiho selalu mengingat kisah cinta raja Suleiman dan ratu Hurrem. Ia berangan - angan andaikan dirinya seperti ratu Hurrem yang begitu kuat memperjuangkan cinta raja Suleiman tapi Shiho seperti itulah Shiho berusaha menekan perasaannya pada Shinichi karena Ia tahu bahwa Shinichi mencintai Ran Mouri teman masa kecilnya.

Tidak terasa waktu pelajaran sudah usai, Ran pun mengajak Shinichi pulang namun Shinichi malah mengajak Shiho untuk pulang bersama.

"Shinichi, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Ran.

"Kau duluan saja pulang bersama Sonoko, Ran. Aku ingin mengajak Shiho jalan - jalan" Kata Shinichi.

"Lho ada apa dengan Kudou kun?" Kata Shiho dalam hati.

"Oh ya sudahlah" Kata Ran dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Setelah itu Shinichi dan Shiho pun segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ran dan Sonoko yang ada dibelakang. Ran pun hanya bisa menahan kekecewaan dihatinya karena orang yang dinanti - nantikannya bertahun - tahun ternyata malah mengabaikannya ketika dia telah kembali.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guyss terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca chapter 1 dari fanfic pertama saya yang berjudul Shiho Miyano: My Hurrem Sultan. Maaf ya lama update-nya dikarenakan kesibukan Author di dunia nyata tapi tenang author sudah membalas kerinduan kalian dengan update nya chapter baru ini yaitu chapter 2.

Baiklah guyss saatnya balas reviews

 **Putri Bella:**

Hey putri atau mau dipanggil apa nih? Haha tepat sekali aku juga berharap ending DC kayak gini karena aku lebih suka Shiho daripada Ran, karena Shiho lebih kuat dari Ran.

 **Aishanara87:**

Hey hello Aishanara, hahaha biar terkesan akrab aja and sorry this is ooc (out of character) hahaha

 **HimekaChuu21:**

Hi Himeka, ini udah update chapter 2 dan cukup panjang semoga bisa mengobati keinginanmu

 **Ara Surara:**

Hi Ara, nih udah aku update chapter 2, semoga sudah cukup panjang haha

 **Guest:**

Haha wkww welcome to ShinShi (Aicon) fanfic cause i prefer Shiho than Ran.

Shiho Miyano: My Hurrem Sultan

Chapter 2

Shiho dan Shinichi pun pulang bersama - sama, di sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus mengobrol dan bercanda ria, tiba - tiba dalam perjalanan Shiho melihat suatu toko buku dan Ia pun mengajak Shinichi mampir ke toko buku tersebut.

"Shin, Toko buku itu menarik perhatianku, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu" Kata Shiho.

"Baiklah" Kata Shinichi.

Mereka pun akhirnya memasuki toko buku tersebut bersama - sama nama toko buku itu adalah Beika Bookstore. Selama didalam toko buku mereka melihat berbagai macam buku dan majalah. Shiho pun seperti biasa melihat beberapa majalah fashion setelah selesai melihat dan memilih majalah fashion yang hendak Ia beli, Shiho pun melihat ke bagian buku sejarah dan sebuah novel biografi pun menarik perhatiannya judul novel tersebut adalah Haseki Sultan: Selir Istimewa Penghuni Istana Topkopi karya Zhenal Fanani, Shiho pun mengambil buku itu dan melihat ke sampul bagian belakang yang terdapat sinopsis singkat novel tersebut, lalu Shiho pun mulai membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya. Buku yang menarik, itulah yang berada di dalam benak shiho ketika membacanya. Ketika sedang asyik membaca tiba - tiba Shinichi pun mengagetkan Shiho dari belakang.

"Door, baca apa kau?" Kata Shinichi.

"Baca buku ini" Kata Shiho sambil menunjukkan buku itu pada Shinichi.

"Oh novel biografi ini, novel ini tentang sejarah turki yang berfokus pada Hurrem Sultan kan, seorang selir yang menjadi istri sah raja Suleiman" kata Shinichi.

"Iya benar, darimana kau tahu?" Kata Shiho

" tentu saja, aku kan jenius,kau lupa ya?haha" Kata Shinichi sambil tertawa.

"Iya, iya aku tahu kau jenius, sekarang ayo kita pulang sebelum gelap" Kata Shiho.

Shiho pun segera membayar barang - barang yang dibelinya yaitu majalah fashion dan novel biografi Haseki Sultan: Selir Istimewa Penghuni Istana Topkopi karya Zhaenal Fanani, setelah selesai membayar barang - barang tersebut Shiho dan Shinichi pun segera keluar dari toko tersebut. Dalam perjalanan pulang Shinichi pun bertanya kenapa Shiho membeli novel biografi tersebut karena baginya tumben - tumbenan Shiho mau membaca novel, biasanya shiho membaca majalah fashion.

"Shiho, mengapa kau membeli novel biografi itu?" Kata Shinichi.

"Dilihat dari sinopsis ceritanya menarik dan itu membuatku penasaran untuk mengenal sang Haseki Sultan dan caranya menaklukkan sang raja yang begitu Ia cintai" Kata Shiho.

"Oh begitu ya" Kata Shinichi.

Mereka pun mengobrol sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah masing - masing, dan tak lupa Shiho mengingatkan Shinichi untuk makan malam di rumah profesor Agasa apalagi malam ini Shiho memasak makanan special untuk hidangan penutup yaitu pudding beras. Setelah memberitahu Shinichi tentang makan malam Shiho pun masuk ke dalam rumah profesor Agasa, lalu meletakkan barang - barangnya di dalam kamarnya dan lekas mandi. Setelah mandi, Shiho pun masuk ke kamarnya dan mulai berpakaian setelah mulai berpakaian Ia pun duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil menatap novel biografi yang Ia beli tersebut.

"Andai aku seberuntung dirimu, Hurrem Sultan" Kata Shiho kemudian Ia menghela nafas.

Setelah itu Shiho pun meletakkan buku tersebut di sebuah bufet samping tempat tidurnya, lalu Ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya, Ia segera memasak kare untuk makan malam dan tentu saja pudding beras sebagai makanan penutup. Shiho pun kemudian menghidangkan makanan dan minuman diatas meja dan mereka pun makan dengan lahap dan saling menceritakan tentang hari yang mereka lewati bersama - sama dalam aktivitas mereka.

Selesai makan malam shiho dan shinichi mengerjakan pr bersama - sama, sambil menikmati pudding beras buatan shiho sebagai cemilan. Mereka mengerjakan pr bahasa jepang modern dengan tenang dan saling bergantian memeriksa pr masing - masing.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan pr mereka pun berbincang - bincang mengenai aktivitas besok, Shinichi pun bertanya tentang novel biografi Hurrem Sultan yang Shiho beli.

"Bagaimana novel biografi Hurrem Sultan, sudah kau baca?"

"Baru sedikit, Shin. Tapi aku bisa mendapatkan sisi menariknya" kata Shiho.

"Setahuku Hurrem Sultan itu adalah salah satu wanita terkuat dalam sejarah ottoman, dia adalah istri raja suleiman yang paling cantik" kata Shinichi.

"Hahaha jangan cuman lihat cantiknya tapi lihatlah caranya dalam memerintah ottoman dan merantai raja suleiman" kata Shiho.

"Ya itu adalah salah satu fakta tentang Hurrem Sultan" kata Shinichi.

Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka tentang banyak hal sampai akhirnya malam telah menunjukkan pukul 22:00 yang artinya malam telah larut. Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang terdapat di sebelah rumah profesor Agasa.

"Sudah jam 10 malam, Shiho. Lebih baik aku kembali ke rumahku" kata Shinichi.

"Ya benar, lagipula besok kita sekolah dan harus berangkat pagi - pagi" kata Shiho.

"Ya, sampai ketemu besok pagi dan selamat malam" kata Shinichi.

Shinichi pun keluar dari gerbang rumah profesor Agasa, lalu membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, dan segera memasuki rumahnya. Ketika Shinichi sudah berada didalam kamarnya, Ia pun membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan memikirkan sesuatu hal yang aneh pada dirinya yaitu kenyamanan yang Ia rasakan ketika sedang bersama dengan Shiho, Ia merasa ketika bersama Shiho, Ia bisa menceritakan berbagai macam hal mulai dari hal - hal umum sampai kasus yang hampir tiap hari Ia temui dan Shiho pun selalu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Shinichi pun akhirnya tertidur dengan masih memikirkan perasaan aneh itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiho Miyano: My Hurrem Sultan

Chapter 3

"Oh rusa cantikku, cahaya emasku, jati diriku, cintaku, bulanku yang bersinar.

Teman terdekatku, tempatku berbagi rahasia, bagian hidupku, cantikku, ratuku yang menawan.

Hidupku, alasan keberadaanku, anggur kautsarku, surgaku.

Musim semiku, kebahagianku, mawarku, oh mawarku yang tersenyum".

"Shiho, bersamaan dengan kutipan puisi cinta raja Suleiman untuk ratu hurrem aku bermaksud menyatakan perasaanku padamu dan ingin kau menerima cintaku". Kata Shinichi.

"Tapi Shinichi bukannya kau mencintai Ran San?" Kata Shiho.

"itu dulu, namun sejak kehadiranmu dalam hidupku, aku sadar bahwa kaulah wanita yang tepat untukku, kau selalu menjadi teman bicara yang baik dan juga tempatku berbagi rahasia, hanya bersamamu aku bisa menceritakan hal – hal yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan bersama Ran". Kata Shinichi.

Shiho pun terdiam mendengar kata – kata Shinichi, Ia bagai mendapat kejutan di pagi hari, Shinichi pun perlahan – lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shiho kemudian mencium bibir Shiho dengan lembut. Namun, tiba – tiba jam beker Shinichi berbunyi, ternyata itu hanya mimpi Shinichi pun terkaget ketika melihat jam beker yang telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi bahwa Ia harus bersiap – siap pergi ke sekolah, Shinichi pun melangkah ke kamar mandi bersama dengan pertanyaan tentang mimpi yang semalam.

 **10 menit kemudian**

Shinichi telah selesai memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dengan blazer dan dasi, Ia pun segera melangkah ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk sarapan hari ini dan Ia pun menemukan susu, sereal, serta beberapa buah kiwi. Shinichi pun duduk di meja makan, lalu menyeduh susu bubuk warna putih rasa madu dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk berisi sereal, Ia pun memakannya dengan lahap setelah menghabiskan susu dan sereal, Ia pun memakan 1 buah kiwi sebagai pencuci mulut.

Setelah selesai sarapan Ia segera pergi keluar rumahnya dan menuju rumah profesor Agasa untuk mengajak Shiho berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, ketika Ia memasuki ruang tamu di rumah profesor Agasa, Ia disambut dengan senyum ceria Shiho di pagi hari, senyum itulah yang membuat Shinichi teringat akan mimpinya tentang Shiho semalam dan tanpa sadar wajah Shinichi memerah karena teringat akan mimpi itu, Shiho yang bingung melihat rona merah di wajah Shinichi segera menegurnya sambal mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Shinichi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kata Shiho.

"Tidak apa – apa mungkin aku masih sedikit mengantuk haha". Kata Shinichi.

"ya sudah, jangan mengantuk lagi, ini masih pagi harus semangat, ayo kita berangkat". Kata Shiho.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat". Kata Shinichi.

Seperti biasanya Shinichi dan Shiho pun berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah sambil mengobrol berbagai macam hal, setibanya di sekolah Shinichi dan Shiho segera menuju kelas mereka, sesampainya di kelas mereka segera duduk di bangku masing – masing dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka, beberapa menit kemudian Ran dan Sonoko memasuki kelas dan menyapa Shinichi dan Shiho yang sedang mengobrol, Ran pun kaget karena Shinichi tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama lagi seperti dulu. Ran pun segera menanyakan hal demikian kepada Shinichi.

"Shinichi, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama lagi". Kata Ran.

"Karena kau tidak pernah memberitahuku". Kata Shinichi

"Seharusnya kau ingat untuk mengajakku setiap ingin berangkat". Kata Ran.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, baiklah mulai besok aku akan mengingatkan Shinichi untuk mengajakmu berangkat sekolah bersama kami Ran San". Kata Shiho.

"Ran, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu! Pagi – pagi kau sudah membuat masalah padahal ini hanyalah masalah sepele". Kata Shinichi.

Pertengkaran inipun berakhir setelah bel yang menandakan masuk kelas berbunyi dan pelajaran pun segera dimulai, disepenjang pelajaran pun shiho terus memikirkan pertengkaran itu tetapi perasaannya kembali adem setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dan Ia segera menuju kantin bersama Shinichi untuk makan siang, setelah makan siang Shiho dan Shinichi kembali ke kelas dan Shiho pun melanjutkan membaca buku biografi Hurrem Sultan sebelum bel kelas berbunyi kembali pertanda pelajaran berikutnya di mulai kembali.


End file.
